What's New with You, Kaolla Su?
by M. Yamikaza
Summary: Su laments over Keitaro and his marriage with Naru. Yep, Su loves a married man. Sheesh, that sucks. At any rate, please Read and Review. Chapter 5 and Second Contest is up, this time with a 15 cool point prize! Gasp!
1. Night and Day

Hello everyone! I used to do this whole FanFiction thing a long time ago, and I recently have taken it up again, only I've changed my username, deleted all my previous stories and...well, that's about it. Please enjoy this first chapter, I'll write more when I can.

Love Hina and all of that sheebang belongs to Ken Akamatsu, any original stuff belongs to me.

Let's see, this takes place a bit after the Love Hina Epilogue, If all goes according to plan, it'll be really creepy if everyone is normal age, so we'll make Su only a year or two younger than Keitaro, instead of around six. I can do that if I want, 'cause I'm the author. Muahahaha!

It's a friggin' romance fic! Arggh, I can't believe I made one of these. I hate myself. I figure I might as well, as in order to get better at writing, you should really try out all sorts of genres. I've always been a big fan of Su in the Love Hina series so let's see how it all works out, eh?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What's New with You, Kaolla Su?

Chapter 1

Lying there in his arms was simply bliss, she thought. It was as if it was meant to be. It was just he and she, together for all eternity.

"Hold me closer, Keitaro," she said, looking up at him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled contentedly.

Just then, however, she heard another voice. It was a cold and spiteful voice and it shouted at her, "Leave my husband alone!"

Her eyes opened suddenly, and traced the room, looking for signs of her loud and bossy antagonist.

"It was just a dream," she muttered, pulling out a small picture from under her pillow. It was a picture of her and Keitaro, the only one in existence. She smiled as she looked at herself, practically strangling Keitaro. This picture was from a long time ago.

"It was just a dream," she repeated. This was a very annoying dream, and was one that frequented most of the residents of Hinata House. The person who had this dream the most however, was not the person you would expect...

Kaolla Su put the picture down and proceeded to poke around under the pillow some more until she found a small box, which she opened up. In it was some Banana Takoyaki. Her smile slightly increased as she put some in her mouth. Her two great loves there, under her pillow. She replaced the box and contemplated the flavor of the food. She loved it not only because it wonderfully blended two of the most incredible foods in the world into one mouth-watering delicacy, but also because it reminded her of her date with Keitaro.

She sighed. It was her only date with him, and it had happened at least four or five years ago. Why, why, oh why? Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, she whipped out her journal and began writing in it.

_I had the same dream again tonight. It gets very bothersome, I wish I could just get rid of him; it would be so much easier that way._

She paused and thought.

Recent plans for a brain control device failed when I attempted to use it on Keitaro. I do hope I'm not losing my touch. I do hope my 'Dream Alteration Device' goes well.

Her Dream Alteration Device was something that she definitely needed. Anything to replace the current dreams she was having. She knew they were wrong. Even her old nightmares would do. She thought about this for a minute. Ever since that day, the worst day of her life, she thought, her dreams had ceased being nightmares, and only became dreams of complete and abjectsadness. She fed the page of the journal into a computer that, after a second, said 'Lock Complete.' She got up and made her way out of the room to the hot spring. She could hear snores coming from inside Keitaro's room. These weren't the snores of just one person, though. It was two people.

The worst day of her life, and the reason she hated her dreams so much lay in that room. Keitaro was married. Tears filled her eyes at the thought. She couldn't get mad at Keitaro; it was impossible. Keitaro had every right to marry Naru, and every reason. She was smart and beautiful and nice and perfect. She couldn't get mad at Naru either. Keitaro was the perfect man, and she was one of Su's best friends.

Still, she thought, what does life have against me?

She made her way to the hot spring and simply fell in. Screw the clothes and screw the water flying everywhere. Tama-chan floated down and sat on her head as if egging Su to catch her and eat her. Su resisted temptation, much to Tama-chan's surprise.

"Myuh?"

"I can't tell you, you'll just go off and blab to Mutsumi," Su replied.

"Myuh," said Tama-chan, looking hurt.

"It's the truth, now bug off before I put you in a stew."

"Myuh..."

Su jumped and stared at the turtle floating there, calmly.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Myuh," Tama-chan replied, matter-of-factly.

"So I like Keitaro...doesn't everyone?"

Su got up and walked into the changing room to dry herself off.

As Su was walking back to her room to get some new clothes, Keitaro came up next to her. She smiled and proceeded to jump on him, much to his dismay.

"What's new with you, Su?" Keitaro laughed. He liked saying that, as it rhymed.

"Not much," Su replied, somehow sitting cross-legged on Keitaro's head. He smelled nice. He smelled...like...Naru?

She got off him, and shuddered, her smile fading completely. She forced herself to grin, and said, "So...got some action with Naru then, huh?"

Keitaro looked surprised and said, "You know I haven't!"

Su stared at him a bit, trying to judge his words. He was telling the truth, she supposed. Keitaro was a terrible liar. She smiled and ran down the hall to her room. Naru came out of Keitaro's room and looked to him, and then the girl running down the hall.

"Put the moves on her, and scared her off, I assume?" Naru said smiling.

Keitaro nodded, "Something like that," he said. He stared at Su going down to her room. He shook his head. Something about that one, he thought. She had been acting a bit odd, ever since he and Naru had gotten back from their honeymoon.

He walked down to the kitchen to help Shinobu with breakfast.

"Hey," he said to her. She was already preparing something that smelled delicious, as usual. Very few things that Shinobu made were remotely bad.

"Hello, sempai," she said happily.

"Um..." he said, turning on the stove and getting some frying pans ready. "Do you think Su's been acting strange lately?"

"Kaolla?" Shinobu asked.

As if there was another Su, Keitaro thought.

"Yeah, a bit. I wonder what's up," she said after a while, although she didn't seem too concerned. Why would she be, it was probably nothing. The only thing Su had ever been really sad about was when she lost her tooth, and contemplated leaving, but that was it.

If Su almost left because of a missing tooth, Keitaro thought to himself, I would hate to see what happens if something really saddening occurs. It must be nothing, he concluded, because she's still here. He shrugged and continued with his work around the kitchen.

It was at that time that Kaolla, reclothed, finished her newest device. She loved building new things. It was one of the few things that made her forget her troubles. Unless, of course, those troubles happened to be new inventions blowing up.

"Mahahahahahaha! My newest invention is completed!" she cackled, and went to find someone to test it on. Fortunately for her, one resident was still sleeping.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

To tell you the truth, I'm surprised I made a romance fic. I never did like writing them, oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flaming is not allowed, but I'm definitely open to some 'constructive criticism' as they say. Compliments are appreciated too, of course.


	2. You are the One

Hello again! I'm back with the second installment. I think installment is a better word than chapter; so much more interesting. I'd just like to say, have no fear. I will try and finish this. If I don't it'll be because of school, or some life-threatening illness (which school can be, sometimes.) It will not be because I don't like Romance Fics. Anyway, read, and enjoy.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's New with You, Kaolla Su?

Chapter 2

It was already 10:00 am. That meant that Su had only one person to test out her new device on. And, oh what a person she was. Lying there on a couch in one of Hinata House's living rooms was Kitsune Konno. She lay there in a drunken stupor, brought about by her late-night drinking escapades the day before.

The perfect guinea pig, Kaolla thought.

Carefully, Su put her masterpiece on Kitsune's head. The stage was set, and all she needed to do was flick the switch on the top of the odd-looking headpiece.

Su giggled mischievously and whispered, "Dream Alteration...Begin!"

She turned it on and the device started blinking. It made a strange whirring sound, and immediately, a picture appeared above Kitsune's head. Su jumped up and down. It had worked just like she wanted. Now, if her plans were correct, she would be able to tamper with her dream. Su stared at Kitsune's current dream. Several very good-looking shirtless men were handing her all sorts of different alcohols.

She looked at the 'Dream-Kitsune' and said, "That's not fair. She's having a good dream."

Su immediately set out to change that. She touched the shirtless men in Kitsune's dream and thought about elephants. Immediately, the nine men turned into large gray elephants with pants on. Dream-Kitsune looked around bewildered and Su laughed. The Dream-Kitsune, however, started climbing all over the elephants and smiling.

That's not fair, Su thought; she's too drunk in her dream to care.

Su touched the dream again, and giant bananas started chasing Dream-Kitsune, but she simply turned and ate them. Su scowled. Kitsune was determined to have a good dream, but Su had her ace-in-the-hole for that. She touched the Dream-Kitsune and cackled. Dream-Kitsune's breasts immediately shrunk to a quarter of their size. Dream-Kitsune looked down at her quickly shrinking appendages and fell to the floor, screaming.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Kitsune shouted as she woke up in a sweat.

She turned around and saw Su who laughed maniacally and ran off. Kitsune looked puzzled, and shook it off. Smelling breakfast, she ambled over to the kitchen, where many of the residents were gathering. Shinobu was there, adding a few last touches to her food, as well as defending it from Su, who appeared to be walking on the ceiling with some odd mechanical boots. Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi were at the table, talking about something or other. Motoko was just coming in from the hallway that led to the landing outside, where she practiced her swordsmanship. Kanako was there as well, talking with Motoko. She had just come back from the Alps for a bit. Apparently Granny Hina had taken a pretty bad fall when climbing, and was in the hospital with a few broken bones.

No worries, Kitsune thought. There was no way a few broken bones would stop her. The only ones missing from the table were Haruka, Sarah, and, of course, Seta. They returned to the Kingdom of Mol Mol, telling everyone that they'd be back in a few months, once the excavations were complete.

"Ah," Shinobu said, spotting Kitsune, "you finally decided to wake up."

"Yeah," Kitsune replied, sitting down, "had a funny dream."

She shot a look at Su, who beamed at her, and sat down at the huge table, chanting at Shinobu for food, and eyeing Tama-chan hungrily. Kitsune wasn't sure what exactly happened to her dream, but was sure Su had something to do with it.

"Nice, er...hat, there Kitsune," Keitaro said, snickering.

Kitsune touched the Dream Alteration Device in shock; she hadn't even noticed it. She took it off and saw the little label that said 'by SU' on it. She yelled and, much to Su's delight, started chasing Su around the house. She threw the device at Su, who caught it and ran off to her room. Kitsune sighed, and everyone, minus Su, had breakfast. Su didn't mind this, however, as she had a huge stash of bananas in her room. She pulled out her journal, climbed up into a tree, and started writing again.

Dream Alteration Device is a success. I successfully changed Kitsune's dream from the outside. Maybe if I attach it to the computer, I can map out a dream I want and save it in the device, that way I can control which dream I want.

She sucked on the end of the pencil a bit. It wasn't as good as a banana, that's for sure.

Make banana-flavored pencils for sucking on.

Hmm...this Dream Alteration Device could probably help her in more ways than one. She had heard something about dreams being able to affect how you did things in the real world.

Maybe if I send Keitaro messages in his dreams, he'll listen to them.

She proceeded to rip the page out of the Journal and, like every page, feed them into a computer that stored and locked all the pages from the outside world, unless of course, you had the password.

"Su!"

It was Keitaro. Su jumped down from her spot, and ran to the door.

"Yes?" She called out.

"The Fireworks Festival is tomorrow, and we're going out to get our own. You wanna come?"

Su thought for a bit. The Japanese were weird. It seemed like they had festivals every other day. That was okay, though, festivals were fun, and she got to spend more time with Keitaro.

"Okies!" Su ran down the hall, hopped on to the stair railing and slid down.

"Look out!" she called, but it was too late, and poor Keitaro was lying there on the ground under the weight of Su.

"Sorry, Kei..." she said.

"It's...okay," he gasped, getting up as Su got off him.

Su scowled as she noticed Naru, Mutsumi, and Shinobu by the door waiting for them.

"Figures," Su muttered to herself. She walked over to the crowd and waited for Keitaro to recover.

"Hi, Su," Shinobu said, happily.

"Hey, Shinomu..." Su replied, looking wistfully over at Keitaro.

"Something the matter, Su?" Naru asked, "You're usually more full of energy."

"Hmm?" Su looked over at Naru, and forced a smile. "Nope!"

Except maybe you're too pretty, she thought. Looking at Naru's gorgeous figure, and long light brown hair. Somewhere in which, there was a hint of red. Su turned away. It wasn't fair that she's so beautiful and gets Keitaro.

"Alright," Keitaro said, smiling at everyone. "Are we ready?"

Naru took Keitaro's arm, and they all walked out the door, Mutsumi started talking about some mid-term that Shinobu had to do. Su looked around, and walked over to Keitaro, who was talking with Naru. Su put her chin up on Keitaro's shoulder and walked like that, looking up at him. Keitaro looked over at her and smiled.

He has such a pretty smile, Su thought.

She grabbed his arm, and walked with him, though Naru continued to take up Keitaro's attention, by talking to him almost non-stop. Su looked around at all the trees and such. She had to savor it all before they got into the city, and it was all pretty much buildings.

They got to the shop they wanted, and saw it filled to the brim with fireworks. Everyone went their separate ways, looking at the fireworks. Shinobu was looking at the ones with really bright colors. Naru was looking at the ones that made really piercing shrieks. Those ones were called "bloodsuckers", and Keitaro said they should probably be called "Narus" to which he got a punch in the face. Mutsumi had some how managed to find a firework that exploded in the shape of a watermelon, and was very pleased with that. Su looked around at all of them, and then spotted the biggest one of all. Her eyes widened. Colors, sounds, crackling, twirling, smoke. It had everything!

"Ooh! Ooh! Keitaro!!! Look at this one!" Su cried out at him.

"Wow, that one's big!" he said, walking over. "Hey, clerk! How much is that one?"

The shop clerk came up and said, "200 yen."

"200! That's incredible!"

"Yes, yes," the clerk said, then lowering to a whisper, "very, very good, but very, very unstable. Blow up in your face half the time. So...it's cheap."

Keitaro took it, while Su started ripping up a firework.

Hmm, she thought, peering inside. I bet I could make some really good ones.

"Hey! Hey!" the clerk ran over to where Su was. "You break, you buy!"

They bought all the fireworks they could and returned to Hinata House. On the way back, Su was delighted to find that Keitaro was talking to her about all the fireworks and things. She talked animatedly about all the great fireworks she was going to make for herself. Su talked with Keitaro all the way back to Hinata House, where they unloaded their stash of fireworks. Everyone gaped at the huge one, and Su proudly told everyone that she had found it.

"Keitaro bought them, though," she said, smiling over at Keitaro.

This could turn out to be a good day, Su thought to herself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you are. The second chapter is over. How'd you like. Like last time, the rules are as follows: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flaming is not allowed, although I am open to some "constructive criticism" as they say. Compliments are, of course, appreciated.


	3. Only You, 'neath the Moon

Hello all, glad to see you've been enjoying it. There has been a concern about the tendency to do something "clich" at festivals. The answer is no. Kaolla is not going to confess her love at the festival. I agree; that would be trite and rather stupid. Another reason why I wouldn't have that happen, is that Keitaro and Naru are married, remember? It's not like Keitaro is single or anything.

The second thing I'd like to say is that, yes...as DarkFeenix puts it, each chapter is one big scene. There are no "cut to this" parts, where I separate the text and start talking about something completely different. Maybe there will be in the future, but not so far.

Lastly, I'd like to speak about Su and her moods. Come on people, she's Su! She can't be sad and angsty all the time. That would be totally weird and OOC. She needs to have happy moments too.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's New with You, Kaolla Su?

Chapter 3

Kaolla Su sat on the floor, in her room, feeling very dejected. With one hand, she tried to stifle the flow of tears that were flowing from her eyes. In her other hand was a firework. It was a very special firework to her, because it did something that she could not. It could tell Keitaro exactly how she felt about him. She had put her heart into making that firework; when lit, it would shoot up in the sky and a giant red heart would rain down on everyone. In the middle of the heart it said in capital letters, 'I LOVE YOU KEITARO.'

There was no way she could use it, though. Sighing, she got up and threw it away. Watching it fall into the trashcan was a horrible experience for Su. She let the tears fall freely now. There was no use in stopping them. Making it simply reminded her of that terrible day, months ago. Keitaro and Naru were married; she couldn't just parade her feelings around. Su sighed and started working on other fireworks, throwing them on the already huge pile she had made earlier. Her mood brightened a bit while working. She never could stay sad for long. It was a terrible feeling.

She walked over to the hot spring and got in, this time removing her clothes first. She sat there, and removed a pad of paper and pencil from under a fake rock she had put there. It was her own little secret compartment. She wasn't about to lament on Keitaro here though. That would be bad, as someone could come in at any time. Instead, she simply used it to write down ideas that popped into her head. She needed the paper and pencil because she had so many ideas. She'd forget them if she didn't write them down.

_Make underwater fireworks...that would be cool._

She looked around and took a deep breath. It was so relaxing in the bath.

Maybe I should make some special fireworks for everyone. Lemme see... 

_Motoko: A firework that has two people fighting with swords?_

_Kanako: A firework that has her funny little cat._

_Kitsune: BEER! Or maybe...a champagne bottle and glasses?_

_Mutsumi: ...do I need to even put that down? A watermelon! Duh!_

_Shinobu: Ooh! A firework that shows me eating her food! Heehee_

_Naru: Hmm...I'll have to think about this one._

_Keitaro:_

She paused as she heard someone coming. Su put the paper and pencil under her fake rock just in time to see Naru coming into the springs.

"Hi, Su," she said brightly.

"Hiya, Naru," Su smiled at her.

"Say, Su..." Naru said to her, getting into the bath. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Su asked.

"I heard you were making your own fireworks. Do you think you could make me one for Keitaro?"

"Er..." Su looked around.

"I want it to be a red heart that rains down on everyone. And in the middle of the heart, I want it to say in capital letters, 'I LOVE YOU KEITARO."

Su rolled her eyes. The irony was not wasted in her mind. "Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Thanks a bunch, Su," Naru hugged Su and walked back into Hinata House.

Su pulled out the paper and pencil and finished.

Keitaro: Back to the trashcan for this one... 

This encounter put Su into a new fit of despondency, and she returned to her room to make the special fireworks for everyone, pausing by the trashcan to pull out her old 'Love' Firework. She finished just as the sun was beginning to set. She walked outside, carrying the big sack of fireworks behind her just in time to see it. She gasped. It was beautiful. Sure, the sunset was always nice, but it seemed especially gorgeous today. Pinks and purples and yellows and reds; Su counted all the colors. She smiled at the beauty.

I'm gonna have to make a firework as beautiful as that, she thought to herself.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Su jumped, and saw Keitaro standing there with his own bag of fireworks, bought from the store.

"Really pretty," Su agreed.

Keitaro stared at it, slowly going down in total serenity.

"Pretty as Naru?" Su asked, grinning.

Keitaro looked around and smiled at her, "She'd yell at me if she heard this, but...I think the sunset is prettier."

Su laughed and playfully punched Keitaro, "So you think there are things prettier than your wife, eh?"

Keitaro looked up once more, a weary smile across his face and sighed, "Yeah, there are a few things."

He shook himself, "Boy, am I tired...you tired?"

"Nah," Su said, "too many fireworks to be tired!"

She let out a whoop and ran across the lawn to where they were going to set up their fireworks. Keitaro chased her. When she finally got there, she put down her fireworks and Keitaro finally reached the spot, heaving and panting.

"You...win," he huffed, putting his sack down. "How did you get here so fast? You have a bigger bag than I do!"

"Nyahahaha!" she laughed, running around joyfully. She stopped and looked at Keitaro who was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. She gazed into his eyes for a minute. They were really pretty, she thought to herself. They were almost as nice as that sunset. The sun had finally gone all the way down.

"What?" Keitaro asked.

Su realized she was still staring at him. She heard the sound of the rest of the group coming down the hill with chairs and drinks.

"Nothing," she said, and started unpacking the fireworks.

Su sighed as she got everything out. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Keitaro and she had a good relationship; that was for sure. There were some good moments. He loved her, but he wasn't IN love with her. That was the difference. He loved her just like he loved Shinobu, and Motoko, and all the residents of Hinata House.

As it got darker, they started letting off the store-bought fireworks. They were pretty good, Su thought, but not as good as hers. They finally had all been done.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...er, Gentleman," Su said, after they were finished. "Now the real party starts!"

Kitsune cheered and cracked open her tenth beer.

Su smiled, "That's not the real party. THIS is the real part. Presenting...Fireworks by SU!"

She then proceeded to light off a few fireworks. These few were just fine, however, because she had made them all super fireworks. They each lasted for quite a few minutes, exploding and making noise and color and crackling all around. They sat for hours marveling at Su's fantastic fireworks. It was a beautiful sight to see. There were blue sparks, followed by green ones, followed by purple and red ones that exploded into little white sparkles and crackled loudly. Everyone looked as if they were seeing angels. After a while, most of the pyrotechnics had been set off, and she started off with her special fireworks. Shinobu laughed as a picture of Su eating Shinobu's food appeared in the firework. Mutsumi smiled brightly as a watermelon appeared out of nowhere in the sky. Kitsune roared and raised her beer can as a giant champagne bottle appeared, popped its cork, and firework-champagne poured into a glass.

That one, Su thought, had taken her a bit of time.

Motoko lit up as she saw her firework depicting a fierce battle between a swordsman and swordswoman. (Su made sure the woman came out on top.) Even Kanako seemed to smile a bit, and clapped, as her little black cat appeared in the sky. The biggest reaction of all, however, was when Naru's came up. A giant red heart shot up in the sky and the words 'I LOVE YOU KEITARO' popped up into it. Su sort of smiled. The firework was from Naru, but Su had made sure to put her little label on it. The words 'by SU' appeared right at the bottom of the firework.

"I had Su make it for me," Su heard Naru say.

Naru pulled Keitaro into a kiss, and Su sighed and sat down on the ground, watching the heart fall to the ground. She had made it long lasting so it would fall right down to about 10 feet from the ground. The 'by SU' below the heart was the only hint at Su's feelings, but she knew Keitaro wouldn't get it. No one would get it; they would all just think it was her copyrighting the firework, or something.

Oh well, she thought. She lit the fuse of the final firework. She had titled it the 'Finalework' because it was connected to about 10 other different ones. It exploded and lasted about ten minutes. It was a ten-minute show of non-stop action. There were crackles and shrieks and every sort of color imaginable. Everyone congratulated Su on her good work, and after a few minutes they all decided to head in and go to bed, much to Kitsune's protests. Even she, however, turned in eventually. Su sat there by the window in her room, waiting; the Finalework was not done. She still had one last bit, but she wanted to make sure no one would see it. After another 45 minutes the last bit of it shot up into the sky, completely silent. It was a picture of Su, and under it, it said 'I love you, Keitaro.'

Now, she thought, if only she could be able to actually tell him that.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is; the third installment, I hope you like it so far. A Romance fic...God, I feel so cheesy. Ah well, what can I do? As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flaming is not allowed, but I am open to some 'constructive criticism' as they say. Compliments are, of course, appreciated. Until next time.


	4. Or Under the Sun

I'm back again! Oh noes! Run! Just like to thank everyone for the nice reviews so far, I'd like to take this time to speak to a few of you...

Tornado: I don't know what you're talking about, honestly. Sorry. If you're thinking about the time when I told everyone that Su wouldn't confess her love to Keitaro at the festival, that wasn't directed at you. It was for DarkFeenix, who warned me not to do anything cliché. (And confessing loves at festivals definitely would be.) So I told DarkFeenix that I wouldn't do that because Naru and Keitaro were married. So no worries, wasn't talking about you.

M.Blade: It's okay about my comments on "Child of the Crimson Moon." Everyone does it now and then. It was stupid of me to think that that was your only work. I didn't know it was your earliest bit, 'cause I hadn't seen your other stories, which have very little self-loathing in them. Thankfully...:)

At any rate, enjoy! You'll find that this piece has quite a bit of Kitsune in it. She's my second favorite character; only Su beats her with me. That has nothing to do with how much time she has in this chapter, though. It just seemed to me that Kitsune would be the best for this part. You'll see what I mean... I'm sure you've heard enough of me, though, so...on to the story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's New with You, Kaolla Su?

Chapter 4

"Oh boy..."

Kitsune had been sitting in bed reading a bit, when she'd decided a quick late-night booze run would probably be a better way to fall asleep. So, about half an hour after everyone had gone to bed, she made her way down to the kitchen. After she'd grabbed a bottle of sake, she was walking back, wondering why she didn't have her own little personal fridge in her room. Then, there it was, bright in the sky, in big red sparks. It was totally silent, but the words 'I love you, Keitaro' and an odd looking picture that, unfortunately, looked unmistakably like Su, appeared in the heavens.

She should have seen this one coming. Actually, she had, but had refused to recognize the symptoms because it was Su. She had only really acted moody like this once, and that was when she'd lost that tooth and contemplated leaving. However, there were no teeth missing tonight, only a big red firework that loomed there ready to corrupt a marriage.

"Oh boy," she repeated.

This wasn't good. She knew everyone had had a little crush on Keitaro at one point or another, but it was different now. He was married, and Kitsune knew that the wife never was one for competition.

She returned to her room, Sake in hand, knowing that this was probably going to end badly. Sure she loved a show, but what was Su thinking? Keitaro and Naru had tied the knot more than a month ago. Su couldn't just barge in and break it up. Could she?

No. Kitsune put that thought out of her mind immediately.

Kitsune sighed. The Sake was a lost cause now. She wouldn't be able to sleep on this one. After hours of thinking, she finally drifted away into a rather fitful sleep. The fireworks had been fun, but she was dreaming about one firework in particular.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of breakfast, ripped from her sleep by a funny dream, again. It was a dream that had been brought on by Su, again...but this time, there were no funny dream machines involved.

As she walked into the kitchen, a plate of steaming bacon, laughing maniacally, whizzed past her. Shinobu, who was screaming at it, ran after the seemingly possessed bacon. Su in a stealth suit, she thought, and sat down at the table. Those were some ingenious contraptions.

After everything had settled down a bit, they all sat down to breakfast. Everyone except Su, that is, or actually Su's head, which floated above the chair, magically lifting large quantities of food, and putting it in her mouth. Thankfully, the stealth suit didn't allow anyone to see the food as it was being digested, otherwise the other Hinata residents might have lost it. The food just disappeared into Su's seemingly unending stomach. Kitsune picked up the morning paper from outside, and came back to the table, where everyone was just finishing up their breakfasts. She looked at the front page and smiled.

"What's everyone doing today?" Kitsune asked.

"Going to school, obviously," Shinobu replied.

"Oh really?" Kitsune grinned. Finally, she'd have some company.

She turned the paper over to face the table, where the front page showed Tokyo U. Above it were large letters proclaiming 'Tokyo University Flooded.'

Everyone stared.

"Yep," Kitsune said, scanning the paper. "Looks like some vandals got in, set off the fire sprinklers. Hehe, by the time they shut 'em off, the whole place was flooded a foot."

She looked at the paper again, impressed at this fact.

"Those are some fast sprinklers," she said. "At any rate; the school's closed for a few days for repair. I wonder who did it."

Su got up and started jumping around.

"Woohoo! No SCHOOL!!!! Come on, Shinomu! Let's do something!"

She grabbed Shinobu and danced around.

"So...back to my original question. What's everyone doing today?" Kitsune asked.

"Well," Motoko started, "I don't have to be at the dojo until later today...I suppose I'll do something here."

"Same, nothing to do now," Kanako offered.

They all ended up staying at Hinata House, now that school was cancelled; all except for Naru who had to teach that day. Even Keitaro stayed; deciding he'd start catching up on his landlord duties. Mutsumi went around, doing who knows what. Motoko and Kanako ended up sparring on the landing. Shinobu went out to do some laundry, while Kitsune sat around drinking booze and watching T.V. Which is what she does best, anyway. Su went out to the hot springs, where she met Tama-chan, and had fun trying to eat him.

Keitaro had just gotten done cleaning the bathrooms, and decided to do the hot springs next. Once there, he saw Su bathing and reaching at Tama-chan.

"Aghh! Sorry, I didn't know you were here," Keitaro said, and started walking back.

"Kei-TAR-oooooooo," Su sang at him.

He stopped and looked back at her. Su looked around; she was wearing a towel...

"You can stay," she said, leaning back, and eyeing the turtle floating around lazily above her. "You're just cleaning, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, and walked back, putting a mop and bucket down.

"Hehe..." she laughed, evilly, "It's just you and me."

Keitaro eyed her cautiously, "No new brain control devices, I hope..."

"No," she said, "but it's fun to keep you on your guard."

She watched him mop a bit, then saw Tama-chan out of the corner of her eye, and splashed after her, much to Keitaro's amusement. After a little of this, Su turned and looked at Keitaro, rather pensively, and he stopped mopping and looked back at her, smiling a bit.

"Why'd you marry Naru?" she asked after a while, settling back down into her old position.

This caught Keitaro rather off guard, and all he could do was sputter for a short time. Afterwards, he started mopping some more, looking around thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?" he said to her.

"No reason," she lied.

"Well," he thought, "I suppose because she seemed like the right person."

"How so?"

"Well, she's smart, and attractive, and she's very nice to everyone. I like her sense of humor..." He looked at her, and nodded.

"And..."she paused, "and what if someone better came along? What if you really liked someone, but you were already married?"

"Well, I don't know, really. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that."

"But...but, what if," she was almost in tears by now, "what if you both REALLY liked each other. What would you do? What _could_ you do? Could you get a divorce?"

"Well," Keitaro said, looking puzzled and a bit put out, "who exactly are we talking about, here, that I would need to divorce Naru?"

"I..." she stopped, and lowered her head, "I don't know."

She got up and out of the hot springs.

"I'm done," she said, walking back into the changing room, leaving an altogether confused Keitaro to finish cleaning.

As she was walking slowly back to her room, Kitsune saw her and frowned. Uh oh, she thought, I hope Su didn't do anything stupid. Nervous, she ran out to Keitaro, who was still cleaning up, and humming to himself.

"Hey," Kitsune said to him quickly, "Su didn't do anything crazy did she?"

"Hmm?" Keitaro said, trying to recall anything. "No, not really. We just talked a bit about Naru."

Kitsune nodded, and walked back into the T.V. room, sitting down on the couch. I've got to calm down, she thought. That girl will do damage to my health even without her jumping all over me. Still, this new fit of depression that Su had just been in, it was a little unnerving.

"What am I gonna do?" Kitsune muttered to herself. This wasn't a secret that will be able to remain hidden for very long, especially from people more observant than Keitaro. She grimaced; that meant everyone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. You know, I just realized something. After the epilogue of book 14, which is when this story is set, there was an extra girl who was added. It was that Ema Maeda girl, who was 15, I think. I never put her in the story. Oh well; I'm the author! As such, I can make whole characters disappear. Muahahaha! You have been warned...Ooh! Contest time!

If you notice, the chapters now have different names when you go to choose the next one. Ten cool points to whoever can first tell me (in your review) what song the titles are from, and who sang it.

As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flaming is not allowed, but I'm definitely open for some 'constructive criticism' as they say. Compliments are, of course, appreciated.


	5. Whether Near to Me, Or Far

Hello again. Bit of a short chapter today, sorry.

A note to some people, concerning lemon-related material: Nope. Sorry, it isn't gonna happen in this story. DarkFeenix speaks the truth; I'm a sucker for a good lemon, as long as it's done correctly. It takes a good author to do a proper lemon; a lot of them suck nowadays. I have never been interested in doing one. Writing them just isn't my bag. Not sure, it's kind of like how I love chocolate, but don't like chocolate ice cream or chocolate cake.

Anyway, I have a super-secret idea for a new story, and if you really wanna hear it, I might just tell people about it. (That's right, I just placed a huge piece of bait on that line...) But I probably won't until I get another story or two under my belt. That way, when I tell everyone, and they all lynch me for my unconventional thinking, I'll still be more respectable among the author community.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's New with You, Kaolla Su?

Chapter 5

Eventually, most of the Hinata House residents found out about Kaolla's hopeless love of Keitaro in one way or another. Kitsune's prophesy eerily coming true. The only two who hadn't were Naru, because Su had made sure not to do anything out of the ordinary around her, and Keitaro, who was too dense to see any of it unfolding under his nose.

So, the Hinata Crew, minus Su, Naru, and Keitaro decided to hold a super-secret meeting, late one night in the attic.

"I saw it that night, at the fireworks festival," Kitsune had told them.

"She was whispering it in her sleep one night," Motoko said, sternly.

"Tama-chan told me," Mutsumi said, brightly. She seemed to be the only one in a cheery mood, however, Mutsumi was never really sad ever, so it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary.

"It doesn't matter how we found out," Shinobu said, "We need to think of something to do. There is no way this can reach Keitaro and Naru."

"We are fairly certain they don't know, right?" Kanako asked.

"Pretty sure," Kitsune replied. "So...what do we do? Do we confront Su about it? Or...try and get her to not love him anymore?"

"I'm not sure," Motoko thought aloud, "but I think it's safe to say we should not confront Kaolla about this."

"Confront me about what?" Su said, poking her head up into the attic. This caused a tremendous uproar in the group as they ran about trying to hide. Then, realizing that Su had already seen them in the first place, they settled down and looked around uneasily.

"Oh...nothing. We just um..." Kitsune stuttered, trying to think of something to say. "We wanted to confront you about your...erm, eating habits. Yeah, we don't think you're getting the proper nutrition."

"That's silly! I have it all covered," Su said happily. "For grains I have Banana Bread, for dairy I have coconut milk, and I eat all sorts of fruits and veggies! And sometimes Shinobu cooks roast, and I eat that for my meats!"

Everyone exhaled heavily; that was close...

"Oh..." Kitsune said, breathing more slowly, "that's good. I can't believe I was worried."

"Okies!" Su said and dropped out of the attic.

What a silly thing to be worried about, she thought, as she headed back to her room.

But as she passed the door heading to the backyard, she saw Keitaro lying on his back on the grass. She could barely see him, as it was pretty dark, and he was lying back on the hill, but there he was, looking up at the stars.

She walked outside, and lay down next to him, looking up at the huge inky void, where, almost everywhere, small bright lights sat there looking down on them.

"Beautiful isn't it," Keitaro said quietly.

Su looked over at Keitaro, "Yeah," she replied.

Keitaro started pointed at all the different constellations, explaining what they were, and all the stories related to them. He knew quite a lot about the stars.

"When I was out on an archaeological trip, a family living close by let me stay at their house. They loved to watch stars, and told me everything about them. It was really interesting," Keitaro explained to Su.

She nodded, and looked over at the moon. There was one big moon tonight, she thought. Keitaro had similar thoughts.

"Wow! Look at that moon. That's just crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this time of the year, the moon is always really nice. Of course, in my opinion, it's nice all year round," Su said.

Keitaro looked over at Su, who was smiling contentedly at the moon. She has such a pretty smile, he thought. The moon seemed to enhance her blonde, practically white hair, making it look magically silvery. It was kind of funny, Keitaro thought, that when he thought of white hair, he thought of little old ladies and grumpy old men. Kaolla's hair was completely different.

"What's wrong, Su?" Keitaro said after a bit.

"Hmm?" Su looked over at him, to see his face awfully close to hers. Maybe she had sat next to him too close.

"You've been acting strange lately, I can tell. I'm not that thick," Keitaro replied.

"Hah! You? Not that thick?"

"Hey! That hurts!

They laughed together, the scene leaving Su blushing.

"I don't know," Su said.

"Yes you do," Keitaro told her. "You always have an answer to everything."

She sighed and looked up at the moon again. "My story is much too sad to be told," she started singing softly to Keitaro. "But practically everything leaves me totally cold."

She sighed, and continued. "The only exception I know is the case, when I'm out on a quiet spree...fighting vainly, the old annui, and I suddenly turn and see..."

She turned to Keitaro who answered, singing back with a smile, "Your fabulous face."

"You know the song, hmm?" Su said happily.

(A/N: It's called "I Get A Kick Out of You" if you want to know what this sounds like.)

"Yep, I know a bit about music," Keitaro said.

"Well, lets just say it perfectly sums up what's wrong," Su said, and got up. "I'm tired, goodnight Keitaro..."

"Goodnight Su," Keitaro replied, watching her quietly walk back to the house. She's very graceful, he thought, she must get a lot of guys after her.

That's when two things hit Keitaro. One was the reason Su was acting so strange. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. She was in love. Who was she in love with, though? That thought was quickly driven from his mind by the second thing that hit Keitaro. That was a very large white van, out of which emerged three people. One Sarah, followed by one Haruka, proceeded lastly, by one Seta who was bleeding from the head, from the injury he had received, crashing his head into the steering wheel after he had chosen to hop on a ramp and fly over a wall onto Hinata House property.

"See the problem with Seta," Haruka began, pulling out a cigarette immediately, "is that whenever he crashes, he realizes that he is a horrible driver. Unfortunately he kills so many brain cells in the crash, he completely forgets. Or, at least, that's my theory."

Everyone came piling out of Hinata House within seconds.

"Haruka?" Naru asked, sleepily.

"Seta," Motoko said, seriously.

"Sarah!" Su said, loudly.

Their reunion was interrupted by a hack and a sputter as Keitaro climbed out from under the car, before collapsing on the ground next to everyone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! It's a bit short; I know...it just seemed like a good place to end. I suppose a new contest is in order, but what? Since we were on a constellation theme today, why don't we say...15 cool points to whoever can first tell me (in their review) what type of creature the constellation "Cygnus" is supposed to be.

To those of you who have never heard the song "I Get A Kick Out of You," I'm sorry. I was listening to the song as I was making this, and I couldn't resist, as I felt it sort of summed up how Su felt at the time.

As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated. Flaming is not allowed, but I'm definitely open to some 'constructive criticism' as they say. Compliments are, of course, appreciated.


End file.
